


I Love, I Love, I Love (My Calendar Boy)

by psychoroach



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Adult Content, Calendar Shoot, Can you tell?, Dancing With the Stars RPF - Freeform, F/M, Gen, I gave up near the end., Jewish Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nudity, Power Rangers Ninja Steel RPF, Public Nudity, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: A few of the guys from Dancing With the Stars decide to do a calendar for charity.





	I Love, I Love, I Love (My Calendar Boy)

Derek walked into the building hand in hand with Amber, looking around with a small laugh. The photography studio had been turned into a New Year's Eve party, with streamers strung around, a big 2019 in balloons on one side and a couple of tables set up with cutlery, champagne flutes and food. It seemed like a lot for a calendar shoot, but the perfectionist part of him, the part that strived for the best in everything he did, was pleased. "Who was it that came up with the idea to do a whole calendar shoot again?" Derek asked as he looked at everything, taking in every detail. 

"It was yours, boo!" Amber laughed, swatting him on the arm. "Don't act like it wasn't. There's a reason you've been working out like a fiend ever since it was announced it was actually going to happen." 

"Oh yeah." Derek grinned, leaning over and kissing her. "I forgot." 

He pulled away from her and walked over to the photographer for the shoot, who was looking over his equipment. He and Derek spoke a bit at length about the shoot and what it would look like. To be fair, Derek was pretty nervous, but he pushed it all aside. He always thought if you wanted to do something in life, you needed to do it. Live life with no fear, because you only got one. 

After speaking with the photographer he walked to the dressing room and came out wearing a black robe. Amber looked up from her phone and gave a playful whistle, causing him to break out laughing, turning red. "Look at you, looking all sexy." 

"Yeah well just you wait." Derek said. "This is more than I'm wearing during the shoot." 

Amber knew that already. When the discussion about the calendar had come up, they wanted to market it to their older fans. It would be sold through a specific website and all the proceeds for it would be sold to charity. It took a lot of work but all the guys had hammered out details about which charity they were donating to (the Red Cross) and who was getting what month and what to do with the leftover ones. 

Derek walked over to the set and he looked around at everything. He grabbed a bright gold glittery hat and propped it on his head and played around with a noisemaker. When the photographer said he was ready to do the shoot, Derek slipped off the robe and Amber almost swallowed her tongue when she saw he was actually naked. She glanced around and was glad it was an all male crew. She didn't want to kill some bitches for eyeing her man. Derek grabbed a champagne bottle and held it in front of his crotch as the photographer started taking pictures. 

Derek posed in a few different ways, letting the photographer give him some suggestions. They did some poses where he was just teasing showing anything naughty and they did a few where his ass was on a somewhat display, enough that you could definitely tell what it looked like. It reminded Derek of when the ESPN magazine did their Body Issues and some photographs were racier than others, depending on who it was. The more he stood there, the more he loosened up and he playfully moved a hand in front of his crotch, moving the champagne bottle to act like he was drinking from it. 

Amber laughed at his antics as she watched him. "So is this how I can expect our New Year's party to go?" 

Derek grinned and shot her a wink. "Depends on how much alcohol there is." He joked. 

Once the photographer decided he had enough photos, Amber walked over with Derek to look them over, glad he'd put on the robe again. There were dozens and it sort of made Derek's head spin to look at them all. Some looked exactly the same to him and some he frowned at, immediately writing them off in his head. He knew he only had one shot at the picture, and he had to make it a good one, so he had a critical eye as he looked them over. He glanced at Amber and raised an eyebrow, silently asking her opinion.

Amber tapped a finger against her lip, showing off the multicolored pastel nail design on her nail as she scanned the pictures. Finally she pointed at a picture. "That one." The one she was pointing to was one where Derek had a playful look on his face, blowing a noise maker. The champagne bottle sat in front of him and it covered only enough to make it not completely indecent. He was facing in a way that his ass was on display, flexed and posed in a way that made him look like he was in movement. Aesthetically it was a really good picture, privately Amber thought to herself that it was the one that turned her on the most. She was a little flushed from looking the pictures over and needed to calm her thoughts before she embarrassed herself. 

Derek smiled and nodded as he looked the picture over. "Yeah, I think that's the perfect one." He agreed. He was a little biased, but he figured Amber had good taste and knew what she was talking about. He watched the photographer do a little photoshop to fix some things on it (thankfully nothing on him besides fixing the contrast on his skin to make it look better) and show them what it'd look like on the final calendar picture. Derek was happy about it and he shook the guy's hand before going and getting dressed. 

"You know what this means now." Amber said as they walked out of the building. 

"What?" Derek eyed her curiously. 

"You can eat a burger again." Amber teased. 

Derek threw his head back and laughed loudly.

\---------------------------------------------------

Maks walked with Meryl into the building for his shoot and his eyes immediately went to the bed that was in the middle of the photography area. There were violet covered silk sheets and a few comfortable looking pillows on it. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow, a small grin on his face. She raised an eyebrow back at him and bumped her shoulder into his. "Don't be getting any ideas."

"How can I not? They have a whole set up right here." Maks pointed out. 

Meryl laughed. "It's there for you to take your sexy pictures on, not for us to make a porno." 

Maks eyed her. "Would you ever..." 

"Nope." Meryl cut him off. "You'd never want my body out there on display like that anyway." 

"You're right, I wouldn't." Maks kissed her, grinning. "I'm so glad you're understanding." 

Meryl laughed. "Well it's going for charity, so I can't complain too much. Besides, you won't be showing a certain part of your anatomy, so I'm ok with it." 

"That part's just for you and whoever's in here." Maks teased. Meryl glanced around and saw it was an all male crew. 

She shook her head and nudged him. "Go talk to the photographer." 

Maks laughed and kissed her, heading over to the photographer. Their talk was brief because Maks had never really done a photoshoot like this before, and was just relying on the photographer to talk him through it. Once they were finished he went into the changing room and took his clothes off, coming out and getting into the bed. Meryl raised an eyebrow at the fact that he'd just waltzed in naked and got in the bed but the crew was all male and none of them seemed to be paying any attention so she just caught Maks' eye and rolled her eyes at him while he flashed her a cheeky smile.

The shoot started off with Maks sitting against the headboard, the sheets pooled low on his waist. He gave the camera a few 'sensuous' looks and some 'playful' looks, whatever he was told. After a few like that he laid down more and slid his thigh out of the side of the sheets, showing off a lot of skin as someone stood on a ladder and started sprinkling red rose petals over him. One landed in his mouth and he laughed as he spit it out, shaking his head. "Maybe try and keep those out of my mouth." He cracked. 

He balanced on his knees for the last few shots, holding the sheets just where it protected his modesty (well most of it, considering his ass was on display). Once those were finished, he went and changed back into his clothes and told the photographer to pick the best one. Meryl swatted at him and shook her head. "Hey now, we have to help." She sent him a cheeky look and went to watch the photographer, giving a little input on which pictures she liked best. They chose one from the last set since it didn't look as 'cheesy' as Maks put it and then Maks pulled her out of the studio, complaining of 'working up an appetite'.

\---------------------------------------------------

"Now this is a symphony I could get into." Victoria teased as she walked in with Val to the studio and looked around. It had been transformed into a dark lit room, with instruments constructed in a semi circle. A lone stand with sheet music on the front was up front, but Val had brought his own personal violin to use. He looked over at her and rolled his eyes playfully. 

"If I remember correctly, the fact that I can play violin sure helped me land you." Val pointed out. 

Victoria slugged him playfully. "Don't say 'land you', it's piggish." 

"Am I wrong?" Val leaned in and kissed her with a grin. 

"No." Victoria rolled her eyes, but there was a grin tugging at her lips. "All I'm saying is it wasn't just the ability to play the violin that made me fall for you." 

"Oh I know." Val said, nudging her. "I'm just saying it helped." 

"It helped." Victoria agreed. 

Val gave her a cheeky look and went off to talk to the photographer about the shoot. It was a pretty simple, straight forward shoot, but he wanted to figure out if there was any way to tsuge it up a little. They came up with the idea to use a different background, one that had graffiti on it, and get rid of the instruments. Val went and put on a towel, leaving on his sneakers, and Victoria made a face, wondering about that. 

The shoot started and instead of a music stand protecting his modesty, Val walked around playing, using casual poses to get the same effect. The photographer just shot, letting his eye for things dictate what he thought would look good. Val got into things and his body started moving as if it had a mind of its own and his movements went from just walking around and playing to putting in a few more hip hop type moves, and some Latin and ballroom. The way his body moved provided some interesting aesthetical looks that the photographer immediately jumped on, grinning. 

After he'd changed, he walked with the photographer to look the shots over, and Victoria let him do his thing. She was in awe of the creativity of the shoot and couldn't wait to see how it came out. She smiled at Val when he walked over and pulled him close, kissing him. "Ready to head back home?" She asked casually. 

Val raised an eyebrow at her and grinned, squeezing her hand. "I am, but...can we go by and get a burger first?" 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"You know I took some pictures for a photoshoot like this." Lindsey remarked as she walked with Mark into the studio. She nudged him playfully, grinning widely. "But I had my clothes on." 

Mark groaned, laughing, even as he flushed bright red. "I don't know how I let Derek talk me into this." He said. "I mean, shirtless is one thing, but this is showing off a lot of skin. Basically the only thing I'm not showing off is my tally whacker." 

Lindsey eyed him and held a giggle until she was able to speak. "You know, you get British at the weirdest times." She teased. 

Mark nudged her. "Hey, my mum's British, I can't help it. I spent so much time over the pond growing up." 

"I know, I think it's just sort of unexpected." Lindsey said, giggling. "You look at you and normally you don't come off British, but then it just slips out sometimes...it's cute though." 

"Well I can't be anything else, so I'm glad you like it." Mark laughed, nudging her. "I think this shoot may show off my British side a little too well." 

"It's a little posh." Lindsey looked around the set. "And minimalist, which I'm shocked by..."

"I wanted to show off another side to me." Mark smacked her playfully on the arm. "I don't have to always show off an insane, whacky, over the top side of me. I just think it makes me stand out on the show." He paused and chewed on his lip. "Shit, should I have gone a little more complex?" 

"Honey, baby, no." Lindsey grabbed his bicep and squeezed it, frowning. "It's a calendar shoot, it's still photos, people won't care about going too over the top, all they want is to see you." 

Mark ducked his head. "Oh yeah, I guess that is the point of all this, isn't it?" 

"It is." Lindsey poked him playfully on the arm a few times. 

Mark protected himself and moved back from her, laughing. "I am going to talk to the photographer. Go sit." He smacked her ass as she walked away, causing her to shriek and laugh. He smiled dopily and went and talked to the photographer. It was a straightforward shoot, he'd be wearing a top hat and protecting his modesty with some white gloves. They debated about him wearing a scarf, but ultimately decided against it, not wanting it to get in the way. 

When Mark changed and came out, he grabbed the top hat and put it on, taking off the robe after he grabbed the gloves. Having grown up in Britain, he had a more European ideal of nudity, and he didn't think anything about being naked as he listened to the photographer. 

Lindsey watched Mark do some poses and her brain processed 'wow he looks stupidly hot and I get to go home to that'. It also processed 'it takes a lot of guts to do something like this and I'm very proud of him'. She smiled to herself as she watched Mark do the shoot, and let herself enjoy it since she knew she could look all she wanted. 

Once the shoot was over and Mark changed, Lindsey let him talk to the photographer about what pictures looked best and what not, she grabbed him and pulled him out of the studio. He laughed and eyed her. "What's up with you?" 

Lindsey eyed him. "Let's just say, I really enjoyed the shoot." She flashed him a playful grin. 

Mark grinned back at her. "Oh, did you?" He asked, running his fingers down her arm. 

"Ever done it in a car?" Lindsey blurted out. 

Mark looked at her wide eyed and then burst out laughing hysterically.

\--------------------------------------------------

Nikki nudged Artem as they walked to where the photoshoot was going to be that day. To change things up, they were doing it outside in a secure lot. "You know, I really dig that you're doing this." She said. "I mean, for my work, we do photoshoots all the time. I've never done a naked one, but I dig that you're doing it for charity." 

Artem smiled at her. "I did a naked shoot once. I didn't show very much, but I did it in the UK for testicular cancer." 

Nikki grinned seductively at him. "Well I know you don't have that, I make sure all the time." 

Artem groaned and leaned over to kiss her. "Baby, please." He murmured. "I know I'm going to be naked for this shoot, but I don't need to be giving the crew more of a show than intended." 

Nikki paused and thought that over. She frowned and played with a strand of her hair. "Do you think there's going to be any women on the crew?" 

Artem laughed and hugged her to his side. "Well I talked to Maks and Val and both said that they didn't have any women on their crew, so I'm thinking there won't be any on this one." 

Nikki leaned into him and wrapped her arm around his waist, smiling. "Good. I'd hate to have to beat anyone up." 

Artem shook his head fondly, and winked at her. "I believe you could. I think you could even beat up a male crew member if they got out of line." 

Nikki grinned at him. "Damn right I could." 

They got to where the photoshoot was going to be and Nikki looked around curiously. It was a back lot area, and looked pretty non-descript, with some greenery on one end. Artem had already sent one of his motorcycles ahead and it set on a spot. A screen was set up and Nikki figured that was where he'd be taking his clothes off. Artem broke away from her and went over to talk to the photographer for a few minutes and Nikki made herself comfortable sitting down out of the way. He shook the director's hand and went behind the screen to do his thing. When he came out, Nikki almost choked on her tongue. He was in a towel and had on leather riding gloves and some sunglasses perched on top of his head. 

Artem flashed her a grin as he went over to the motorcycle and pulled the towel off before sitting down. Nikki's eyebrows shot up when she saw that he was actually naked, but she figured that was the point of things, although she thought he'd at least be wearing a cock sock or something. 

The shoot started with Artem straddling the motorcycle, holding onto it like he was riding it. Nikki enjoyed herself, watching the play of muscles in his back as he shifted and adjusted angle of his body a few times. She had to admit she was getting pretty turned on watching and would be glad when the shoot was over so she could take advantage of it. 

The photographer asked Artem to change positions after a few dozen or so shots of that and Artem moved around and sat backwards on the motorcycle, leaning back against the handlebars and propping his leg up. This afforded Nikki the view of his entire front and she gulped a bit as she watched Artem adjust his leg a bit until the photographer told him he wouldn't accidentally be showing anything he didn't intend to show. Artem propped one arm behind his head and pushed his sunglasses up on his head and Nikki had a hard time not getting up and throwing herself at him. 

The shoot continued for a little while longer before the photographer said he had everything he needed and Artem went and changed, calling Nikki over to look the pictures over. She leaned into him and looked at the screen, chewing on her lip. "Can't use that one." She pointed at a picture. 

"Why not?" Artem asked, looking at her curiously, while the photographer shot her a look behind his back. Unfortunately for him, Nikki wasn't the type to be intimidated so easily. 

"Because." She said, shrugging. "I mean, if you want to show off your dick head, you can, but..." 

"What?" Artem leaned closer and made a face. "Oh, good eye. I definitely don't want that." He looked at the photographer. "What about this one?" He pointed to one where he was laying back against the motorcycle and had his arm up. Privately Nikki thought that was a good choice and the photographer agreed. Artem shook his hand and he and Nikki walked away. 

"You know." Nikki said, grinning up at him. "That shoot was pretty sexy." 

Artem laughed quietly. "Oh yeah? Are you into the whole motorcycle thing?" 

"I didn't know I was, but apparently I am." Nikki admitted, putting a hand on his stomach. 

Artem smiled in a flirty way down at her. "Well play your cards right and maybe I can help you fulfill a few fantasies." 

Nikki gulped and let her imagination run wild. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Sasha laughed as she saw the kiddie pool on the set where Gleb would be doing his photoshoot. "What in the world?" She asked as she looked around and saw a few pool noodles, and beach towels. One was pride colors and she clued in to what was going on. "Oh it's June." 

"You got that from this?" Gleb asked, looking at her curiously. 

"The beachy theme and pride towel confirmed it for me." Sasha pointed them out. She grinned up at him. "Looks like a lot of fun." 

Gleb leaned in and kissed her and smiled against her lips. "You just want to see me naked." 

Sasha pushed him playfully. "Um excuse you, as of two days ago, I've already seen you naked...and more." She flushed a bit, which made Gleb laugh tenderly and hug her to him. 

"I know, I'm just teasing. I have no modesty, though, so even if you haven't by now, I probably wouldn't care." He joked. 

"Which is why you're doing this shoot and I'm not." Sasha had lost quite a bit of weight since being on the show, and managed to keep it off, but she still had a few hang ups about her body. 

Gleb stroked her cheek and murmured in Russian, flashing her a smile as he pulled away and went to go talk to the photographer. They had a nice chat and Gleb decided he wanted to 'do something different' with this shoot and he went off to strip down and put a towel on. He came on the set and tested the water of the pool, feeling that it was pretty warm. He looked at Sasha with a big grin. "I won't get shrinkage." He quipped, causing her to fall into peals of laughter. 

He started outside the pool and took the towel off, holding it over his front. He posed in a few ways, and Sasha had to fight back drool as she watched him. There was something about every day Gleb (which was a sexy, sexy Gleb) but there was something else about model Gleb (which was even more sexy, sexy Gleb) and she was enjoying herself immensely. 

He got in the pool finally and grabbed a pool noodle, using it to cover his modesty. The shoot had a playfulness to it and Sasha found herself charmed by it all. Gleb knew when to 'turn on the sexy' and when to 'turn on the playful' and she adored him even more for it. He took a few pictures with the pool noodles, and at one point he playfully splashed at her with one. She yelped and pointed at him, having not been paying attention to anything but him. "I'm going to get you later for that!" She exclaimed. 

"Oh I look forward to it." Gleb winked at her, which made her shake her head. 

"I bet you do." Sasha chuckled. "Jerk." 

Gleb took a few more pictures, mirroring how he started the shoot, except using the pride towel (plus he was soaking wet having doused himself with water as soon as he got in the pool). He wrapped it around his waist once the photographer deemed the shoot over and he walked over to look the pictures over, calling Sasha over to give her opinion. "What do you think, zvezda moya?" 

Sasha grinned dopily at him and leaned into his side, looking the pictures over. "Well those are really good." She pointed to a few of the noodle pictures. "But I think for the sake of the calendar, you should use one of these." She gestured to the last few with the pride towel. "Maybe this one." She pointed to one where Gleb was showing quite a bit of skin and had a really sexy smoldering look on his face. 

"I like that one." Gleb nodded. "Let's use it." 

Gleb and the photographer shook hands and Gleb went and changed, grabbing Sasha and tucking her against his side, walking her off the set. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Nico shook his head as he sat in the passenger seat while Alan drove them to where he was doing the photoshoot. "I know I post a lot of risque-ish pictures online, but doing this is a whole other ballgame, I'm not sure I could do it, even for charity." He laughed. "In fact, I think it could probably ruin my rep." 

Alan flashed him a playful grin. "Ruin your rep? Oh please, it wouldn't ruin your rep. I think it would send all your Power Rangers fans into a frenzy, though, maybe even make them go through an early puberty." 

Nico laughed and turned a little pink. "Dude, shut up!" He said, shaking his head. "The Power Rangers fandom is more diverse than you think. In fact, a lot of really nostalgic fans who started with Mighty Morphin back in the day watch still. It wouldn't shock me if viewership is mostly older, nostalgic fans and not the kids that we're aiming for." 

"Mighty Morphin. I think I'm too young to remember that." Alan joked. 

"So am I, technically. At least the original airing." Nico shrugged. "I've caught up on all the past seasons." He looked over at Alan. "I wanted to know, you know, what came before me." 

"I can respect that." Alan said honestly. "It's like dance, you can't put a spin on a cha cha unless you know the foundation it came from." 

"I'll take your word for it, I can't dance to save my life." Nico laughed. 

Alan pulled up to a parking lot next to an area that had a private beach and boardwalk around it and flashed a cheeky grin. "Time to do the shoot." 

"I'm glad it's not full frontal." Nico teased. "I don't think fans want to get out their magnifying glasses..." He laughed as Alan slugged him on the arm. 

"Wasn't what you were saying last night." Alan leaned over and kissed him, opening his door and getting out. Nico contemplated staying in the car and listening to music, letting Alan do his thing, but Alan walked around when he realized Nico wasn't getting out and rapped on the window, looking at him with an expectant look. Nico flushed and got out. "What, did you think I was going to make you stay in the car and wait? There's no telling how long it'll take, babe." 

"Yeah, I know, I just wasn't sure." Nico followed him along to the shoot set up and realized it was in a pretty public place and he raised his eyebrows. 

"Don't worry, it's not as public as it seems." Alan promised him, seeing where his gaze was. He gestured around. "ABC owns all this, they're letting us use it. They've used it before, for different things, and it's closed to the public." 

"Still way more exposed than I'd want to be." Nico admitted. 

Alan laughed and patted him on the ass, going off to put on a towel and a lot of sunscreen. It was over a hundred degrees outside that day and the last thing he wanted to do was get burned before the shoot could be finished. Once he had, he walked over and spoke with the photographer and sat on a bench after removing his towel. He was given a hot dog and a tub of ice cream and he put the tub between his legs, yelping when it was cold against his skin. He glanced over and caught Nico's eye, shooting him a mock glare when he saw Nico smirking. 

He did some shots eating the hot dog, trying not to grimace that it had mustard and ketchup all over it and once he got through that he was given a spoon and went to town on the ice cream (it was chocolate and vanilla mixed, his favorite). They took some shots like that and the photographer approached Alan about an idea he had and asked if he could rollerblade. Alan confirmed he could and they got him suited up in some blades and knee pads. He was handed a helmet and he went to put it on but the photographer pointed out that it was to cover himself with. Alan laughed and flushed, nodding. He covered his crotch with the helmet and started skating around, letting the photographer call out directions and such. After a few pictures like that he was deemed finished. 

Alan went and changed and saw Nico with the photorgrapher, looking the pictures over. "Dude, I think you should use this one for the calendar." He pointed to where Alan was eating ice cream and he'd leaned a knee on the bench, straddling it and holding the ice cream in front of himself. "I mean, if I ever caught you eating ice cream like that, I wouldn't go near the tub anymore, but..." 

Alan nudged him playfully and shook his head, shooting him a smirk and a look that clearly said 'that's not anywhere near the worst thing you've ever done down in that area' and while Nico flushed and ducked his head he agreed with the photographer on a picture and shook his hand in thanks. He laughed when he saw his boyfriend still red and he grabbed his arm and tugged him off back to the car to go home. 

\--------------------------------------------------

"I don't know why they want us to do a shoot together." Maks said as he, Val, Victoria and Meryl walked into the same building they'd had the other shoots in (minus a few). 

"Oh I do." Victoria said. "You're brothers, and you're hot. People have a thing about that sometimes." 

Val eyed her in a little bit of a horrified way and stopped in his tracks. "People have a thing about..." He gestured between he and Maks. 

Victoria shrugged. "I try not to kink shame. Besides, I was thinking more that you're both hot dudes, and you know, double the fun." 

"Well you just made sure I won't be getting hard during this shoot." Maks quipped, making a face. He laughed when Meryl smacked him on the arm. "What? It's true. After that image I don't think it'll be happening for a while." 

Meryl shot him a grin. "Oh I'm sure I could make it happen later."

"Can we just get the show on the road?" Val quipped. "There are certain things I don't want to be thinking about, and my brother getting it on is one of them." He grabbed Maks and pushed him over to the photographer who explained the shoot. August was a popular month for weddings so they'd be posing in bowties and holding bouquets. Privately Victoria thought it was a little hokey sounding, but she figured it was probably hard to come up with ideas for twelve months out of the year so she kept those thoughts to herself. 

Maks and Val went and changed out of their clothes and came back naked, causing Victoria to yelp and look away while Meryl just shook her head and gave Maks a look, which he didn't notice at first since he was too busy talking with Val about something. Once he did see it, he laughed. "What? We'll be taking our clothes off anyway. I don't care if Victoria sees anything. I wouldn't have wanted her at the shoot if I didn't think there was a chance of her seeing me fully naked." 

"You do have a point there I guess. I can't be too mad." Meryl admitted. 

Victoria looked over at her. "He does?" 

"Yeah, I mean what are we going to do? Spend our time here staring at each other, or the wall or making sure we look exactly at our respective boyfriend?" Meryl laughed, waving a hand. "It's impractical. I don't care if you catch a glimpse or whatever, I mean you're with Val and I know you love him, and besides, he's going to be showing off most of that in the calendar anyway." 

Victoria thought it over. "Ok well when you put it that way." She relaxed and watched the guys go over to the set which was set up to look like a wedding with pews and flowers all over. 

Val and Maks grabbed their bouquets and proved they couldn't be too serious with each other as they playfully adjusted each other's bowties. The photographer grinned and took a few pictures of that, causing them both to yelp and make sure nothing frontal got on camera. He promised them he only got them from the waist up and both men nodded and adjusted their poses, putting the bouquets where they needed to be for modesty sake. 

It was a pretty routine shoot and pretty soon it was over and Val sauntered over to Victoria and held out his bouquet to her, grinning. "Want to catch the bouquet?"

Victoria laughed, scrunching up her face playfully. "I'm not touching that bouquet, I know where it's been." She teased, running her fingernails down his abs just to mess with him. 

Val shivered and swatted at her lightly with the flowers. "Hey now, don't do that. We have to get back to the changing room and I don't have a towel with me." 

Victoria smirked. "Maybe you could use the bouquet to cover up with." 

Val smirked back at her, not backing down from the challenge. "Babe, if you make me hard, this little pile of flowers won't cover up anything." 

Victoria shrugged. "Oh I don't know, from the unintended peeks I got, seems to me that Maks would need the bigger bouquet." 

Val gaped at her until Maks grabbed him and pulled him off to change and Victoria laughed and snuck a peek at their asses as they walked off. 

Meryl walked over to her and nudged her playfully. "We're pretty lucky girls, huh, aren't we?" She said. 

"Oh yeah, we definitely are." Victoria agreed, beaming at her.

Both ladies waited for Maks and Val to debate over which picture to use (it took a while since both had strong opinions and wouldn't back down) and then when it was finished, Meryl suggested they go 'old school' on a double date for burgers and milkshakes. Both men agreed and they walked out of the building, Maks asking Meryl if she had money for it. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Alan nudged Mark as they walked into the building with Nico and Lindsey. He had Nico's hand intertwined with his and Lindsey kept shooting them 'you're so adorable' looks, which made Nico blush every time he caught her doing it. "It's a good thing we aren't actually doing this outside, it may be pretty cold." Their set up was going to be a 'night sky' sort of thing with Alan fiddling with a telescope and Mark drinking wine and doing yoga. He wasn't sure what that had to do with anything but he shrugged it off. 

Mark laughed and nudged him back. "Nah, it's LA." He pointed out. "It doesn't get as cold here as it does other areas of the world. If we were in Boston, maybe. But I think we'd be fine." 

"Well either way, I'm glad it's inside." Alan eyed the fake grass and fence set up and shrugged, figuring it would make sense when they saw the final pictures. 

They went and talked to the photographer and asked about the set up. The guy shrugged, explaining that September didn't have a lot going for it and unless they wanted to do some sort of back-to-school fetish shoot, this was it. Mark laughed loudly, while Alan just sputtered, turning bright red, managing to speak long enough to say this was good. 

Once they got themselves under control, they went and changed into some towels and came back on set. Lindsey tucked herself off in a corner of the set with her phone out, intending to do some work so they could have their privacy (as well as she didn't want to sit there and ogle someone who wasn't her boyfriend) while Nico had an iPad and he settled down to get back into a few games of Words With Friends he had going on with some of his former Power Rangers castmates. 

Alan went over to the telescope set up and laughed, looking over at Mark. "I don't think I've ever used one of these in my entire life." He admitted. "This is pretty intimidating looking." 

Mark laughed at that. "You don't actually have to know how to use it, just fake it. No one's going to call you out on it." 

Alan shrugged. "Do you know yoga?" 

"I know enough for this." Mark grinned. "I don't think anyone's going to want me to twist myself into some complicated pose." 

"You're probably right about that." Alan agreed. 

The photographer called them to attention and they took off their towels and threw them aside, Alan moving to stand strategically behind the telescope and Mark grabbing the (open but empty) wine bottle and making sure he was centered before moving into the pose he'd researched and figured would give a nice pose for the calendar, while not being too hard enough to do for him. 

They took some shots like that and the photographer came over and got them to sit on the blanket. Alan moved his telescope and held it between his folded legs and Mark sat with one leg folded up to protect his own modesty, holding the bottle loosely in his fingers, like he had drunk quite a bit and was feeling it at that point. He called on all of his (probably not that great) acting skills for that and he made Alan laugh when he saw the look on his face. 

They took some pictures like that and the photographer said they were one. They threw on their robes and went to go look the pictures over. Alan let Mark take point on that, since he thought they all looked pretty good to him. Mark chose one of the original set, thinking the second looked sort of boring and like outtakes (not that he'd ever say that out loud) and the photographer saved it while Mark and Alan went to go put their clothes back on. They met back up with Nico and Lindsey and bid their goodbyes and went their separate ways. 

\---------------------------------------------------

October was the start of the last three month big group shots and the guys came then without their significant others. They mostly just wanted to get the pictures done and figured if they didn't bicker too much (sort of a miracle to ask of that many egos and personalities in one room) they'd be able to do that and not be there for hours. It was going to be a sexy Halloween theme and they trudged in and went over to the photographer who had bags set out with the costumes and how to wear them. Derek would be wearing pants that were undone with suspenders. He'd be spending some time in makeup to have eyeliner put on him, which would invoke the emcee from Cabaret. Maks was wearing undone leather pants and leather gloves, making him some sort of sexy biker type (Val teased him that he looked like a serial killer and Maks made a half-assed swipe at him for it). Val was in a doctor's robe and had a stethoscope around his neck, the robe strategically protecting his modesty when the time came. Maks returned the teasing and said that no one would ever go to him for any sort of medical advice because all he could say was 'put some ice on it'. Mark was in a rabbit mask and holding a pumpkin and when the others saw it, they broke up laughing, remembering when Mark wore a rabbit costume on the show (and Mark pointed out that he couldn't breathe with it on very well). Artem was Where's Waldo and had on a beanie and had to go get his chest mostly painted to look like the iconic red and white striped shirt. He'd be holding a question mark in front of his dick and Gleb teased him mercilessly that it was like they were asking if he had one or not. In retaliation Artem made a rude gesture at him and mumbled that he could ask Nikki if he had one or not. Gleb's mirth about Artem's costume left him when he saw that he'd be in a mermaid's tail and would have some of his upper body painted with a shimmery teal looking paint, while Alan got off easy out of all of them since he'd be wearing a vampire's cape and had some fake blood splattered on him, holding a pumpkin in front of him as well. 

This would be one of the more risqué shoots they would be doing, and all the guys had agreed that they'd push the limits, while not going too overboard into the smut territory. Maks and Derek would be showing quite a bit of pelvic bone, but then so would Val, who'd would be holding one side of the robe over his crotch, but would be showing a lot of skin otherwise. None of them were particularly shy, so they all were ok with it, but they knew the pictures would probably raise some eyebrows (as well as titillate a lot of people, which fed their egos). That's what they wanted, though, and they all agreed that it was important to push boundaries with this and raise as much money as they could for the charity they were supporting.

The photographer herded them onto the set (which was pretty basic since the costumes and the risqué nature was the appeal, even though this shot was going to feature less nudity than most of them had shown in their solo pictures) and had them pose in different ways, in a sort of line, but trying not to make it look too boring. He walked over to the camera and called out some suggestions, snapping pictures as the guys posed and chatted to get through the mundaneness of the shoot. 

It didn't take long and the photographer dismissed them. Artem and Maks wound up having to half carry Gleb since he couldn't walk very well in his tail and they all dressed (mostly, Artem and Gleb had to wash off the paint from their bodies and Alan had to have the makeup artist take off the fake blood). They all convened afterward and went out to a bar to have a few drinks and wings before they split up. 

\---------------------------------------------------

November was the month a few of the guys were nervous about. The concept that had been introduced to them was food fight and while it sounded like chaos, it was going to be organized chaos. Val and Artem would be fully naked and exposed, but the photographer had explained that nothing would show up on camera because of strategically placed 'bits of food'. Neither one was looking forward to getting 'bits of food' on their 'bits' but they gamely had shaved themselves bare so they could apply bits of food. Victoria and Nikki had come for this, because neither one wanted someone else pawing all over their men. Once the shoot started though (it was a long fancy looking Thanksgiving spread with delicious looking food that was just going to be destroyed) everyone got into it and Nikki and Victoria stayed back (Nikki had brought ponchos for them to huddle under to protect them from flying bits of food that may come their way) and let the men throw food at each other, pausing to let the photographer get certain angles and shots. The shoot would be another funny one since Alan was hiding under the table with a large turkey leg and Maks was using a silver tray to hold off the attack, and everyone was excited to see how it would come out. There was a ton of laughter and smack talk and Victoria and Nikki giggled wildly as they peeked out from behind the poncho to watch. 

Once the shoot was over, the guys had to make their way to the dressing room, glad that there were showers so they didn't have to go home covered in food (and they all were covered from head to toe). They showered and met up and left, feeling the end getting near.

\-----------------------------------------------------

When it got to December, everyone was relieved. It was the end of the shoot and once it was over it would go off into production and it would be out of their hands. They'd already shot the cover and decided on the title, The Men of Dancing With the Stars (used with permission by ABC of course). The cover was innocent enough, with all of them in different sorts of dancing outfits, and posing in seductive ways. The shoot for December was fairly simple, with the guys holding presents with the background being a Christmas tree and Alan would have on a headband that had a sprig of mistletoe on it. Maks and Val, being of Jewish heritage, had silver and blue presents, eight smaller ones collected around them, and both had elected to wear Star of David necklaces they'd been gifted by their nana. They both figured there'd be no chance of her seeing the calendar so they weren't too worried about it. 

Once the shoot was over, everyone let out a collective cheer and congratulated each other with manly slaps on the back (and asses) and words before they changed and said their goodbyes, each of them having a weight off their back as they made their way home.


End file.
